The Elder Wand Issue
by StilesHolmes
Summary: Harry looked over at the magically locked safe. Inside lay the Elder Wand;he never threw off the bridge or destroyed it. It lay safe hidden from view in his home, little did he know the trouble it would cause when he moved it to a different location. People came looking for it. They wanted the wand, and they would do anything to get it, even resorting to kidnapping a M.O.M. Auror.


**Sorry it has taken so long to upload! My parents updated our computer with this software and it prevented me from signing in and posting stories. This is officially this first chapter before was the prologue. Feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. I only made up Nicko and Robert Patterson. Septimus Heap is from another book series. **

**THE FIRST CHAPTER**

Harry, Nicko, and a trio of other aurors exited the office and made their way through the wide, dark corridors to the bronze elevator. Harry and Nicko strode into one and the others slid into the elevator parallel to theirs. They were heading to the victim, Sara Roulings, house to question her mother. Her mother was a Chinese translator helping with MOM trades with Chinese countries. The other three were going to Sara's friend's house Jennifer Daley, the last person to see Sara.

Among the people to the Daley household were Andy Burns, Henry Swiss, and Amber Keys. Andy was rather annoying and Harry didn't like him much. He always seemed to say the wrong thing at exactly the wrong time, and talked endlessly for hours. It made Harry wonder how he had managed to stay conscious all these years, because he never seemed to take a breath. Henry Swiss had black hair, which lay flat on his large head and was a strict person never making a single mistake, which seemed to remind Harry of Hermione a little in their first years at Hogwarts. Amber had yellow hair, black thick glasses, smelled of vanilla, and in Harry's opinion she seemed like a really nice person but he didn't know her very well.

Nicko, and Harry apparated to the Roulings household. They lived on the corner of Pine Bvd. and Whale St. in a cream and brick one-story house with a ford truck in the front driveway. They strode toward the driveway and up onto the porch. Harry placed a fist on the oak wood door and gave it a large rap. A gap appeared between the door and the wall, a concerned face appeared. A look of realization spread across the face like a wave and the door was pulled open to reveal a slim woman of a guessed age of 31. This was most likely the widowed . She ushered them in without a word, Harry guessed she knew what aurors wore and recognized them. OR it was the badges, either way they were allowed entry into her home. The living room was slightly messy and the TV was on, which was quickly switched off by . They took a seat and look at her.

"Have you found my daughter yet?" she questioned hopefully

"No we have come here ask a couple questions" Nicko replied as he pulled out his pen and notepad to take record of any useful information.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" questioned Harry

"20 hours ago when she went with her friend Jennifer to the park," she whispered "I don't know what they were planning to do but they left in a hurry."

"How do you know she has been kidnapped?" asked Nicko "She has only been gone for 20 hours

"She is a responsible person and she wouldn't stay away this long without telling me." She said and continued when she saw Nicko's raised eye brows, "Also I followed them, Sara had seemed a little strange like I said, she left quickly."

"What did you see?" questioned Harry seeing as they might be getting somewhere.

"I didn't see anything. I tailed them to the park and they turned a corner on the way. I went to follow them but I couldn't because I was startled by a car back firing. By the time I turned around and rounded the corner they were gone. All that was left was a graffitied symbol."

"What did it look like?"

"This."

She picked up Nicko's notepad and drew a symbol

"How do you know she didn't run away?" asked Harry

"There was blood there too, smeared all over the brick wall."

**This is the link to what she drew: translate. google #en /zh -CN/ goodbye %20 %3 AD**

**R&R! I will try to update frequently. :D By the way it gets into the main story later. SORRY IT'S SHORT, I'LL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME! :D**


End file.
